


Just a little more time

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Gen, Other, Ratchet being Ratchet, fussy medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Something that might or might not find itself as part of my piece still needing a title.  there is no way you're going to convince me that with the right motivation, Ratchet doesn't still got it in him.





	Just a little more time

Watching Alexis sleeping thanks to the painkillers that had been administered earlier, Starscream found himself praying, something that he couldn‘t remember himself ever doing before that day. To whom, even he couldn’t have answered should anyone have asked. He just wanted her to be able to wake functioning and well once again.

He felt foolish after everything that he’d attempted previously, sitting there in the medical bay of his former enemies waiting for someone that might never wake up. Indeed what a state his life had become.

He felt the medic’s EM field before he actually heard the sound of his peds against the ground. His wings were wonderful for that.

“If you’re here to inspect Alexis, the human medic was here a short time ago and found her vitals to be… satisfying given her current condition,” he bit out the last portion with some effort.

Ratchet was surprised at how little bite Starscream’s words were carrying compared to their previous encounters.

“Never would have thought that I would find you getting this protective over a human,” Ratchet tried, looking over the seeker’s frame and noting the signs of strain that were common to their species, regardless of their frame-type, “I’m more concerned with your wellbeing right now. When was the last time that you fueled yourself? Recharged?”

“It can wait until she’s awake again,” Starscream answered, still refusing to look at Ratchet.

“So you’re going to have her wake to find you ready to collapse into emergency stasis. Wonderful plan,” Ratchet snorted, resting back on his heels.

“And you would rather her awaken alone in an unfamiliar place. Oh the depths of autobots kindness truly knows no bounds,” came Starscream’s reply.

Listening, Ratchet could have almost fooled himself into thinking that the usual venom was still there.

“Miko can always assist in settling her down until we can roused,” Ratchet offered before thinking about that plan, “Listen to me,” he chuckled, “Thinking that Miko of all human’s helping calm another,” he continued.

“That one never struck me as the calm sort,” Starscream offered, “More interested in explosions and how to cause them.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong. But I’m still going to have to insist that you recharge yourself at least a few hours, it’ll do the both of you some good.”

“And just where would you have me do so? Last time that I checked, the rest of the group wasn’t particularly thrilled with my presence in your base. So I doubt that anyone has bothered to prepare someplace for me to rest my helm,” 

Starscream sounded more insulted by this then anything. But then, lasting changes took time to settle out.

“I can offer my own berth, if you’re agreeable,” Ratchet tried, moving to take Starscream’s place at Alexis’ side.

“Doctor~” Starscream started, making Ratchet realize the words that he’d chosen, “I would never have thought that you would be the forward sort,” he was genuinely amused at this point.

Ratchet found himself flustered.

“That isn’t… I mean, you don’t have to, I meant…”

“Calm yourself, doctor. I know what you were referring to already. Though the look on your face was certainly worth everything,” he continued, suppressing a chuckle before turning his attention back to Alexis, “Besides, you’re going to be needing to recharge yourself before long,”

“I’ll be fine, I’m rather used to it by this point.

“A pity. One would think that the resident medic would insist on setting a good example for the rest of your wards,” Starscream seemed particularly amused with this thought as he went back to watching the human in her drug induced slumber.

“You’re right about one thing, I shouldn’t be setting such a poor example, but a medic can’t begin to rest before he’s made certain that those he is responsible for are taken care of. Which would include yourself now.”

“Then it would seem that we’ve reached ourselves something of an impasse, something that I fear will not be settling itself,” Starscream was looking rather pleased with himself as he made the lights a little dimmer over the sleeping human.

“Well, you did mention a possibility before,” Ratchet started, finding the sight of someone other then himself and nurse Darby taking care of another being there in the base.

“Actually, you were the one that mentioned it, I merely called you on the matter,”

“Indeed. I won’t claim to be adverse to the thought of company, even if there isn’t anything else that would be happening,” Ratchet found himself offering.

There was silence between the two of them, listening to the sounds of the machines that were monitoring Alexis' vitals as she slept there. There was something about this that was familiar for Starscream, though he pushed thoughts from his processor for the time being. He must be desperate for recharge if he was getting this sentimental over things.

“I suppose that a short nap couldn’t hurt too much,” Starscream finally agreed, beginning to raise himself from his perch, “Do lead the way good doctor,”

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head before starting to lead the way out of the room.


End file.
